


Mycroft is Better

by NataliaGAG



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Mycroft, Brothers, Gen, Little brothers can be troublesome, Mycroft's Meddling, Season One Compliant, Villains and their strange obsessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaGAG/pseuds/NataliaGAG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty was good. But Mycroft? Mycroft was all-knowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is going to be veeery slow going, because I don't have much time right now. But my note is old and I don't want to miss it, so I'm posting it.
> 
> My usual warning: I'm not a native English speaker ...aaaand I don't have a beta, so any mistakes you see are very much my own. Please point them to me, that way I can learn and everyone will be happier on future fics =) Also, if you have time on your hands and want to be my beta, I'll love you for ever and ever.
> 
> Also, Sherlock and all other characters, situations and places aren't mine, or I would be writing original works. BTW, I don't make any money with this, so don't sue me!
> 
> This is rated M because someday in the future of this fic there will be violence. Just saying.

“The target has arrived at his destination”, said the rough voice on the other end. It saddened him that this phone call sounded so much like a cheap spy B-movie. Oh, well, one couldn’t have everything.

“Good. Keep an eye on him.”

Mycroft sunk into his plush chair. It was a good chair. Dark brown, very no-nonsense. He was singing praises to his chair – again… That means that he really needed a good night of sleep, but, again, you can't always get what you want. Oh, bother, now that song is going to stick.


	2. Chapter 2

The were things that Mycroft had accepted in life: that the Earth was round, even if you couldn’t see it where you stood; that there were bad people in the world that needed to be taken out; that politicians were useless for resolving emergencies, needing to discuss everything beforehand; that mutants existed, even if said mutants and the government fought to keep them a secret; that magic was oh-so-very-real, but not accessible for everyone; and that Sherlock would never ever work behind of a desk , so his life would be ever full of dangerous situations (probably on propose, because safety was oh-so-boring). 

When John appeared, he almost sighed with hope of more peaceful days, but that was not to be. The good doctor was almost as bad as Sherlock with his need for dangerous situations (and the adrenalin that came with them). Well, at least now one of them knew how to use a gun.

But there was one thing that could break his peaceful and polite facet. Criminals with delusions of grandeur.

It was okay (almost part of the job) to have the scum of London trying to kill his brother, but when one of them thought that it wasn’t enough, that he could play with Sherlock to entertain himself, that was where Mycroft draw the line.

That Moriaty guy could think himself good, but Mycroft was sure he was better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's hope for some free time this week, so I can write another chapter =)


End file.
